Ponytail to Shushu
by synstropezia
Summary: Senyum secerah langit musim panas, dan seorang gadis ceria ikat ponytail berikat rambut biru. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja, kemudian mengenal apa itu cinta, lalu masing-masing berusaha mengejar sosok idaman dalam mimpi mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Ponytail to Shushu

 **Summary : Senyum secerah langit musim panas, dan seorang gadis ceria ikat ponytail berikat rambut biru. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja, kemudian mengenal apa itu cinta, lalu masing-masing berusaha mengejar sosok idaman dalam mimpi mereka.**

Rate : T

Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H

Genre : Friendship, hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, typo, dll

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Mungkin liburan musim panas seorang Natsu Dragneel akan terasa membosankan baginya. Seharian bermain hand phone di kamar tidur. Memakan semangka dingin sambil memasang kipas angin. Duduk santai di teras rumah memandangi langit biru muda, diiringi suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi riang di atas dedaunan. Dan terakhir, jangan pernah lupakan setumpuk PR di meja belajar. Entah apa itu terasa menyenangkan, tetapi semua orang menyukainya.

Ya mereka, beda dengan pemuda bersurai senada bunga sakura itu.

"Hoi Gray. Kamu ingin kemana saat liburan musim panas?" tanya Natsu seiring perjalanan pulang. Menyilangkan tangan malas tanda tak tertarik pada topiknya sendiri

"Seperti biasa, mengunjungi kakek dan nenek di desa. Selamat menghabisan liburan musim panasmu di kelas tambahan, Natsu" sindir Gray mempercepat langkah kakinya. Mengabaikan segala tatapan intimidasi si salam yang menusuk mata

"Semoga kau mati kebosanan. Gray bodoh!"

Kedua sahabat itu berpisah di perempatan jalan. Natsu tengah menunggu lampu berubah merah. Sesekali menguap merasakan tiap menitnya bergulir begitu lama. Ketika melangkahkan kaki menginjak belang putih _zerba cross_ , iris _onxy_ tersebut tertuju pada sesosok wanita bersurai pirang, ikat ponytail yang biasa dijadikan model rambut anak sekolah maupun pekerja kantoran. Namun….entah kenapa begitu spesial. Cantik memang, wangi pula, tetapi...bagaimana cara menjelaskan perasaan ini?

" _Hnn….mungkin aku kenal. Siapa, ya?"_ gumam Natsu galau dalam hati, bahkan pertanyaan itu sama beratnya dengan satu soal matematika. Meskipun yang ini tidak butuh rumus, melainkan daya ingat berupa gambaran

Rambut pirang mirip orang bule. Ikat ponytail. Pakai parfum bunga. Seragam SMA Fairy Tail. Natsu sebatas mampu mengingat ciri-ciri sederhana tersebut, hal yang lebih spesifik semacam nama, kelas, tempat tinggal, dia tidak tau atau mungkin lupa. Oh ayolah, menghabiskan puluhan menit untuk seorang gadis asing di kamus kenalan, hanya karena sekilas ia terasa spesial. Pukul satu tepat, keluarga kecil Dragneel makan siang semangkuk nasi dan seekor ikan goreng. Rasanya nikmat, melahap satu semakin ingin menambah.

"Banyak sekali makanmu. Anak ibu sedang senang?" mendengarnya membuat Natsu terdesak. Buru-buru meneguk segelas air putih sampai tetes terakhir

"Se-senang bagaimana? Aku merasa normal-normal saja" dia bersikukuh mengkilah pernyataan tersebut. Meskipun hatinya berkata lain di lubuk sana. Masa, sih, gara-gara seorang wanita ponytail mendadak salah tingkah?

"Benarkah? Kamu tidak pandai berbohong. Lebih baik jujur, ibu mana mungkin menyebarkannya ke tetangga sebelah" romansa anak sendiri pun hendak diumbar ke muka media. Kenapa makhluk hawa sangat suka bergosip? Terutama saat membeli sayur di pedagang atau pasar. Mengobrol paling sebentar dua jam

"Menurut ibu, perempuan ikat ponytail cantik?" pikiran inti yang menganggu kinerja sistem sarafnya. Setelah dikeluarkan justru terus kepikiran, justru dijawab begini :

"Ternyata tipe wanita Natsu yang ikat ponytail! Biar ibu carikan jodoh untukmu, oke?"

Justru menyasar ke topik absurd tersebut, walau penting demi masa depannya, yang sebentar lagi lulus SMA. Ia menaiki tangga bercampur perasaan kesal. Mengabaikan beliau bersama ekspetasi setinggi langit yang sulit dicapai. Natsu menghempaskan tubuh ke atas pulau kapuk. Berguling mengitari area serupa sembari merutuki kebodohannya. Jika Gray mendengar kabar ini, pasti dia tertawa keras dan berkata, 'ternyata kamu yang menikah duluan di antara kita berdua'.

Mengesalkan sekali.

"Yosh! Daripada berdiam diri, lebih baik aku mencari tau identitasnya mulai besok!" tekad Natsu terbakar api membara. Langsung beranjak bangkit mengerjakan beberapa tugas sebelum hari berganti sore

Diam-diam di belakang pintu, ibu menjadi saksi bisu dari janji putra semata wayangnya. Ia pantas mendapatkan jodoh secepat mungkin. Asalkan Tuhan berkehendak, kejadian di luar akat sehat manusia pun bisa terwujudkan. Kira-kira, siapakah sang gerangan?

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Selesai menjalankan rutinitas harian, Natsu berangkat ke sekolah menaiki sepeda merah kesayangannya. Mengayuh pedal melawan angin kering musim panas, serta sinar matahari yang menyengat permukaan kulit ganas. Buliran sebesar jagung ia seka sebelum menetes mengenai seragam. Memakirkan kendaraan roda dua di tempat yang seharusnya, barulah pergi meninggalkan parkiran. Gray tiba di kelas terlebih dahulu, tengah memasang _earphone_ mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya : berbahasa Inggris.

"Awas saja jika mendadak tuli. Nanti kamu tidak bisa mendengarkan teriakan wanita di lorong sekolah" ucapnya membalas ejekan yang kemarin. Duduk di kursi samping jendela menaruh tas kasar

"Berisik. Jarang melihatmu bersemangat, apa ada hal menarik, huh?"

"Kata siapa! Tapi yang pasti, nanti siang aku akan melakukan penyelidikan ala detektif, hahaha….terdengar keren bukan?" tidak untuk Gray yang menghela nafas panjang. Menganggukan kepala pelan agar Natsu merasa senang

"Ya, ya, selamat berusaha tuan detektif Natsu Dragneel. Kalau begitu, saat jam istirahat makanlah sendiri, aku harus mencari buku refrensi laporan bersama Jellal. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah. Pergilah dengan si playboy itu, hingga kalian botak akibat terlalu banyak membaca buku. Hati-hati, siapa tau dia malah meminjam komik hentai" iseng Natsu menurunkan volume suara lima puluh persen, karena yang dibicarakan telah tiba di daun pintu kelas

"Hey Jellal. Natsu tau satu minggu lalu kamu membeli komik hentai di toko buku"

"K-k-k…k…k….kau! ITU KOMIK SHOUJO BUKAN HENTAI. APA SALAH COWOK TIDAK MEMBACA SHOUNEN?!"

Salah satu penyebab Jellal dikatakan playboy : ia sering mengatakan menyukai karakter cewek di komik dan ingin mengencaninya. Sebagian besar, memang dia punya sifat sudah begitu sejak di dalam kandungan. Pelajaran dimulai pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh. Jam pertama matematika diajar Laxus-sensei, benar-benar lengkap penderitaannya, lupa bawa buku, kena hukum berdiri di depan kelas, lalu menghadapi mapel fisika dan kimia berturut-turut.

Nasib anak IPA semester dua memang miris.

 _Jam istirahat…._

Sambil mengigit roti yaksiobanya, Natsu keluar kelas mencari cewek ponytail yang terus terbayang dalam benak. Dia sempat bertanya ke beberapa orang, meskipun kebanyakan mengabaikannya merasa dipermainkan. Yang bersurai pirang bukan hanya satu. Yang model rambutnya seperti itu ada hampir di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Ya, itu tindakan terbodoh di dunia, siapapun pasti bingung jika diajukan pertanyaan, 'siapakah perempuan ponytail?'

"Ano….terima kasih banyak, Gray. Berkatmu aku selamat dari mereka"

"Tentu. Lain kali jangan berbuat sembarangan" suara sehalus sutera yang menenangkan hati. Begitulah kesan pertama Natsu, lebih-lebih setelah melihat bahwa dialah sang wanita ponytail. Gray belum berangkat ke perpustakaan. Jellal menghilang entah kemana

"Jangan-jangan….mereka pacaran?!"

Tanggapan macam apa itu?! Natsu mengibaskan tangan di udara. Mencabuti pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang tertanam di kepala. Ia berniat balik ke kelas. Melupakan si wanita ponytail berserta rasa penasarannya. Meskipun demikian, tetap saja sulit dibuang jauh-jauh. Aneh, kenapa bisa begitu, ya?

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Kebiasaannya adalah, sebelum pulang ke rumah mengunjungi halaman belakang sekolah. Sekadar bernaung di bawah pohon rindang, menghirup segarnya angin sepoi-sepoi yang menenangkan. Liburan musim panas dimulai tiga minggu lagi, masih lama sedangkan puluhan tugas menggunung menanti untuk diselesaikan. Waktu mau berbelok, tanpa sengaja Natsu menyaksikan pembullyan di dekat gudang. Di awal ia acuk tak acuh, namun lama-kelamaan kesadarannya bangkit dari alam bawah,

si wanita ponytail menjadi korban.

"Berhenti! Kalian mana boleh menyakiti perempuan!"

"Apa-apaan maksudmu?! Kita…."

"Cepat pergi dan pulang ke rumah! Berhenti jika kalian tidak ingin dilaporkan ke guru!" bentak Natsu mengusir kumpulan geng tersebut, membuat mereka kalang kabut ketakutan setengah mati

"Wajahmu luka parah. Aku obati, ya, ke UKS?"

"Te-terima kasih banyak! Aku merasa berhutang budi padamu" hutang budi, huh? Natsu baru pertama kali mendengar hal serumit itu. Apalagi ini dari seorang perempuan, jelas jauh lebih spesial

"Rambutmu panjang juga, ya" teliti Natsu memperhatikan sekilas. Mengelus sayang surai pirang itu berlimpah perasaan campur aduk. Ia mengambil kunciran yang tergeletak di atas rerumputan. Mengikatnya perlahan-lahan membentuk model semula

"E-eh? Kau menguncir rambutku?"

"Memang aneh, ya, cowok bisa begitu? Terserah apa anggapanmu, mulai sekarang menjauhlah dariku"

Cewek ponytailnya menyungging seulas senyum tipis. Membuat air mata di ujung tertahan agar tidak jatuh. Jelas Natsu kaget, dia tidak menangis atau mengadu nasib buruk kepada Tuhan, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa semua itu bukanlah masalah besar. Hatinya yang sekarang tertusuk seribu jarum, karena Lucy Heartfilia, nama sang korban, adalah sasaran empuk geng terkenal di SMA Fairy Tail, dan dia merupakan salah seorang anggotanya.

Bersambung….


	2. Chapter 2

Sial …. Kenapa Tuhan mempermainkannya dengan cara mempertemukan mereka? Natsu tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan wajah korban _bully_? Setiap hari hal tersebut menjadi topik pembicaraan. Tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi Lucy yang kesakitan, atau ketika memohon ampun dan menyodorkan lembarangan uang sebagai pembebasan. Geng Fairy Tail memang begitu keji, meskipun akhir-akhir ini ia memutuskan untuk bertobat, fokus pada kelulusan pun ujian masuk universitas.

Apa sebaiknya, berhenti saja kemudian memulai hidup baru?

 _Tok … Tok … Tok …._

 _CKLEK!_

"Aku pulang!" seru Natsu sembari melepas sepatu. Melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah menghela nafas panjang. Melelahkan sekali …. Marah-marah di depan teman sendiri bahkan mengusir sekaligus mengancam akan dilaporkan ke guru. Mau ditaruh dimana muka ini?

"Kamu kelihatan lemas. Ayo makan siang, ibu membuat tempura dan sup miso" ajak beliau balik memasuki dapur. Menyendokkan semangkuk nasi hangat untuk dimakan mereka berdua

"Oh iya! Ibu memiliki calon yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu. Namanya Erza Scarlet. Bersekolah di SMA Mermaid Heel kelas tiga. Lihat fotonya, dia cantik!" lembar persegi berukuran 12x12 centi meter Natsu perhatikan seksama. Kaget bukan kepalang, ia tersedak butiran nasi yang tersangkut di kerongkongan

"Kenapa Erza, ibu? Dia menyukai Jellal! Kalau ketahuan dijodohkan mukaku yang babak belur dibuatnya" keluh Natsu menyingkirkan foto terkutuk itu. Menggelengkan kepala cepat menolak mentah-mentah sang calon. Iya cantik, tetapi galak seperti macan betina di hutan antah berantah

"Lho? Temanmu yang bernama Jelly, kan, suka cewek dua dimensi. Ibunya pernah bercerita, kalau dia ingin menikahi komik suatu hari nanti. Masa Erza mau pacaran dengan orang aneh?"

"Cinta tidak memandang kekurangan"

Oke, lagi-lagi mulutnya salah berucap. Natsu bersiap-siap kabur dalam hitungan ke tiga, sebelum ibu berkoar mengenai perjodohan. Beliau sempat mengatakan, 'pasti menemukan calon yang lebih baik'. Ah, siapa peduli! Kenapa pula dia tergila-gila dengan model ponytail? Karena kebanyakan membaca komik _shoujo_ di perpustakaan, sehingga ikut tertular virus si Jellal? _Jangan naif, bodoh! Ingat, kalian harus berpisah bukan menjalin pertemanan!_ Batin Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Berusaha melupakan Lucy Heartfilia dari memori otak.

Ternyata jatuh cinta memang merepotkan.

 _Keesokan harinya …._

"W-WHOAAAA!"

 _Hosh … Hosh … Hosh …._

Mi-mimpi aneh macam apa itu?! Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Kesulitan memasok oksigen meredakan jantung yang berpacu kencang. Natsu tak banyak berkomentar selama sarapan di ruang makan. Berpura-pura nikmat melahap sepotong roti, meskipun deretan gigi itu terasa berat guna mengunyah santapan paginya, sementara wanita di ujung kanan sibuk mengoceh ala ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Menggosipkan kelakukan tetangga. Menceritakan teman semasa SMP, lalu melantur kemana-mana.

"Apa ibu tidak bosan terus membicarakan ayah Jellal?" dideskripsikan sebagai pria tampan _single parent_. Tiga tahun lalu bercerai karena sang istri ketahuan selingkuh. Ughh …. Apapun boleh asalkan tidak menyangkut kaul sehidup semati

"Mana mungkin. Kami mengobrol banyak saat kamu dan Jellal masih di sekolah. Kalau kau punya ayah baru bagaimana rasanya?" ekspresi terburuk justru menjadi kenyataan paling memulikan. Natsu tidak keberatan, jika cepat atau lambat dia akan seatap dengan si otak _shoujo_. Mimpi konotasi semalam yang menganggunya, menandakan apa, ya?

"Tentu boleh. Aku ingin ibu memiliki kebahagiaan tersendiri. Ayah meninggal dan kita hanya tinggal berdua. Ganti suasana merupakan pilihan terbaik. Kira-kira kapan?"

"Empat atau lima bulan lagi. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Natsu. Jadi, biarkan ibu membalasnya …."

Belum selesai bicara Natsu kabur duluan meninggalkan rumah. Berjalan santai menuju sekolah ditemani sepasang _earphone_. Sesampai di depan pintu kelas, ia langsung menghampiri Gray yang menyalin catatan. Di sampingnya ada seorang wanita pirang ikat ponytail, ini hanya perasaan atau memang dia menempel terus? Penguntit kah? Mereka mirip sepasang kekasih. Mungkin juga sebatas _friend zone_. Lagi pula kapan kenalannya?

"Yo, Gray. Menyebalkan melihatmu sok sibuk" sindir salam duduk di sebelah sahabat. Tidak mempedulikan Lucy yang menatapnya intens tanpa alasan jelas. Dia peka terhadap kode tersebut, tetapi siapa dan sepenting apa sampai wajib dibalas saat itu juga?

"E-eto …. Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin, Natsu-san. A-aku mengenalmu dari Jellal, tolong maafkan kelakukan anehnya"

"Ya, ya, ya, bilanglah pada teman anehmu itu agar berhenti mempengaruhiku. Karenanya aku bermimpi mengerikan kemarin" dapat dikatakan Jellal dikambing hitamkan oleh Natsu. Entah salah siapa, dia malas memikirkan dalam-dalam masalah tersebut

"Jellal suka komik _shoujo_ sejak SMP. Aku sering menyuruhnya agar berhenti, tetapi …. Sulit kalau sudah kecanduan. Ta-tapi dia cowok sejati! Sehingga geng Fairy Tail jarang mengangguku sekarang. Gray selalu menolongnya jika nyaris dikalahkan. Me-mereka berdua hebat! Natsu-san pun begitu. Ikatanmu bagus, belajar dari siapa?"

"Setiap pagi aku menguncir rambut adikku yang bernama Wendy. Kami akrab, lalu Tuhan memanggilnya gara-gara sakit demam berdarah. Itu penyesalan terbesar kami sekeluarga, terutama ibu" cerita Natsu menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala. Berusaha santai demi menghilangkan ketegangan di antara mereka. Lucy merasa bersalah telah menanyakannya

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaan Natsu-san"

"Hilangkan imbuhan –san. Kita mengobrol lumayan banyak, aku menaruh kepercayaan padamu" seulas senyum menghiasi paras manisnya yang nampak cerah. Natsu terkesima di tempat, disadarkan oleh dering bel masuk sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut

Ujarannya salah total, kenapa malah berkata 'menaruh kepercayaan', huh? Sama saja dengan mengajak berteman secara tersirat. Natsu merutuki kedogolannya. Memukul meja perlahan menyalurkan kekesalan, tetapi lebih baik daripada mencari musuh. Ini pesan Tuhan supaya ia segera keluar dari geng Fairy Tail. Jam istirahat nanti, rencananya yaitu berbicara kepada ketua, mengarang alasan logis dan semua pasti berjalan sesuai ekspetasi!

 _Istirahat makan siang …._

"Tolonglah Lyon! Aku ingin fokus belajar masuk universitas. Selama beberapa waktu terakhir pun keaktfikanku di geng berkurang. Boleh?"

"Meskipun tidak aktif juga bukan masalah besar. Kemarin aku mendengar laporan, katanya kamu menghentikan aksi _bully_ terhadap Lucy Heartfilia. Apa …."

"Pokoknya aku keluar. Terserah apa katamu!"

Dasar menyusahkan! Natsu keluar kelas berluap emosi. Acuh tak acuh melangkahkan kaki menelusuri koridor. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sudah menabrak seseorang. Membantu sang korban berdiri sekaligus memunguti buku yang berserakan di lantai. Di antaranya berupa sejarah dunia, kronologi perang di Magnolia tahun X720 dan lain-lain, pasti punya anak IPS. Mereka bangkit bersamaan, saling bertatap wajah sesaat yang membuat Natsu terkena serangan jantung, lagi.

"Ternyata kamu Natsu! Pantas bau parfumnya familiar"

"Li-Lisanna? Aku kira menabrak anak IPS! Untuk apa kamu meminjam buku-buku itu?"

"Membantu Lucy mencari refrensi novel. Kata Gray kalian sudah mengenal. Kenapa tidak mengobrol saja? Biar aku yang menaruhnya di atas mejamu, oke?" tawar Lisanna memberi pertolongan cuma-cuma. Secepat kilat meninggalkan sepasang muda-mudi itu di tengah koridor

"Selamat siang Natsu. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini"

"Barusan aku menemui kawan lama. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, bahkan berpuluh kali lipat dari si pangeran es dan otak _shoujo_. Lisanna ingin membuat novel? Ku kira menulis merupakan kegiatan yang dibenci olehnya"

"Bukan Lisanna, tetapi aku. Pa-pasti mengejutkan bagimu, korban pem _bully_ an mau berkarya. Natsu boleh tertawa jika …."

"Justru sangat keren! Kenapa kau menulis? Menyuarakan ketidak adilan lewat cerita? Buktikan pada mereka kalau Lucy bisa. Oke?" ucap Natsu memberi semangat. Menunjukkan _grins_ khasnya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang terlihat

"Tebakanmu benar. Mungkin kita cocok satu sama lain, apa Natsu ingin mendengar kerangka ceritanya? Kalau kamu mau boleh menyarankan alur yang bagus"

"Yosh! Walaupun aku kurang suka membaca sepertinya menarik. Ayo mengobrol di halaman belakang sekolah!"

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Natsu merasa nyaman sewaktu bernama Lucy. Menit demi menit berlalu sangat cepat. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, memaksa pergi ke kelas masing-masing, menghentikan percakapan tersebut di pertengahan jalan. Sekarang dia malah berterima kasih. Penyesalannya berubah menjadi hadiah terbaik sepanjang masa, bahkan memenangkan lotre pun belum tentu segembira ini! Pulang sekolah mereka janjian bertemu di depan kelas. Kebetulan bertetangga, C dan D.

Teman lima langkah, ya, sebutannya?

 _Pulang sekolah …._

Awan putih bergelantung menghiasi langit biru. Natsu dan Lucy berlindung di bawah naungan pohon rindang. Menikmati desiran angin yang memainkan surai mereka lembut. Amat sejuk mengingat musim panas telah menghampiri kota Magnolia. Kelas tambahan dan liburan menanti di ujung sana. Mendadak dia memiliki ide untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke pantai, bersama Gray, Jellal pun Lisanna. Jelas bukan semakin banyak semakin seru?

"Hey. Liburan nanti ada rencana? Aku kepikiran pantai. Berenang di laut pasti menyenangkan. Berjemur di bawah terik matahari. Membuat istana pasir. Menurut bagaimana, ideku ini?"

"Uhm, aku setuju! Ajak juga Jellal, Gray dan Lisanna"

"Kita sepemikiran. Apa itu yang dinamakan berbagai pikiran beda tubuh? Wow, kita tiga S! Sehati, sejiwa, seraga! Menurutmu bagus tidak, jika menyelipkan sedikit adegan romantis? Meskipun temanya perang kurang lengkap tanpa bumbu percintaan"

"Mereka memandang lembayung senja di pinggir pantai. Sebelum sang cowok berangkat perang keesokan harinya, lalu …."

"Ciuman! Mereka berjanji pasti bertemu setelah perang usai" balas Lucy antusias melanjutkan perkataan Natsu. Tertawa lepas dengan polosnya, merasa puas berhasil melepaskan beban pikiran dalam kepala. Lebih-lebih satu pemikiran pula!

"Ini hebat! Aku yakin kita bisa menghasilkan ide-ide lainnya"

 _Drrtt … drrtt … drttt …._

 _From : Lisanna_

 _Hari Minggu besok mau kencan di café L'a Fairy Tale? Jam sembilan tepat, jangan sampai terlambat!_

Kencan berdua maksud Lisanna?! Natsu tersipu malu menerima SMS itu. Spontan mengetik balasan yang menyetujui ajakan tersebut. Ia hendak menceritakannya pada Lucy. Iris _onyx_ bertemu manisnya karamel, saling merasakan deru nafas masing-masing yang bergetar tidak karuan, kemudian menyungging seutas senyum menggambarkan kebahagiaan personal. Pas sekali! Tuhan memang perencang skenario kehidupan terbaik sejagat raya!

"Gray mengajakku kencan besok Minggu. Berjuanglah untuk merebut hati Lisanna!"

"Kamu juga, untuk novel dan Gray!"

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Dan aku juga gagal paham dengan review-mu, hahaha, tetapi itu penggambaran lain dalam bentuk dialog ya maksudnya? Oke thx udah review.

CN Scarlet : Terima kasih atas ucapan wow-nya, hehehe ...

: Dari fandom kurobas nih mampir ke fairy tail ceritanya? Natsu atuh anggota geng-nya, bukan Lucy hehehe. Tiba2 kepikiran pengen bikin dia jadi penggemar komik shoujo wkwkw. Ceritanya pengen dibuat se-fun mungkin aja, jadi ya tipe ibunya gitu, si Natsu gitu wkwkw. Ok thx udah review.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanggal berwarna merah menghiasi kalender di bulan Agustus, belahan bumi bagian selatan sana. Natsu nampak apik dengan kemeja putih bersih, berpadu celana panjang berbahan hitam. Dia mirip sales yang suka menjajakan barang dagangan, berkeliling dari satu ke rumah lain. Memang selera fashion itu tidak buruk untuk kencan, karena si pengajak adalah Lisanna Strauss, maka penampilan harus maksimal keren demi memberi kesan baik.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu!" seru Natsu beranjak. Sibuk memasang sepatu di depan pintu menunda waktunya sesaat. Di balik tirai situ beliau mengernyut heran, sejak kapan anak pemalas ini suka keluar? Lebih-lebih di hari Minggu, ketika musim panas dan matahari bersinar terik membakar kulit

"Kemana? Apa kamu ingin kencan atau bermain di warnet?!" tanyanya menekan kata terakhir, berisi larangan keras, karena membuat Natsu sering pulang malam. Beliau anti bang toyib, istilah yang membawa seberkas memori pada kejadian sepuluh tahun silam

"Jalan-jalan bersama Lisanna, ibu! Su-sudah ya, aku bisa terlambat"

"Ternyata calon pasanganmu Lisanna Strauss. Lagi pula anak ibu kurang cocok dengan Erza, bisa-bisa kena marah terus jika menikah nanti. Baiklah, bawalah kabar baik oke?"

 _Setidaknya jangan samakan anakmu seperti pengantar surat_ , batin Natsu melangkahkan kaki riang, sambil bersiul mengabaikan bola raksasa di atar kepalanya. Mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang di cuaca sepanas ini, sebagian menganggap 'pemuda berambut pink itu gila'. Sayang, cinta membutakan akal sehatnya yang hanya berpikir, 'akan jadi seperti apa hari ini?'. Setengah jam berjalan tak berarti apa pun bagi Natsu. Suara bel di depan pintu masuk menyambut kedatangan, ditambah hembusan AC yang mendinginkan kulit.

"Selamat datang! Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan menghampiri meja di dekat jendela. Menyerahkan menu kepada Natsu yang tengah berpikir

"Kopi dingin satu"

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak" iris _onyx_ tersebut sibuk memandang jam dinding di atas mesin kasir. Pukul sembilan tepat dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran si wanita _silver_ di sini. Mungkin terjebak 'antiran' di tengah jalan, mengingat daerah tempat tinggal Lisanna rawan macet

Sepatu kanannya dihentak-hentakan ke lantai bosan. Terlebih, alunan lagu bernada sedih membuat Natsu semakin kesal, kenapa speaker café suka sekali menyanyikan yang galau? Tidak aliran rock atau jazz? Belum lama menggerutu, seorang wanita berpakaian _dress_ selutut masuk, mengambil kursi tepat di depan sang salam duduk. Kini sepasang netra itu terbelalak, melupakan kemarahannya yang nyaris mencapai puncak.

" _Bu-bukankah dia Lucy Heartfilia?! Gray mengajaknya kencan di sini juga?!"_ gumam Natsu menutup wajah menggunakan menu. Sesekali melirik iseng lalu bersembunyi lagi, jika merasa iris karamel si pirang balas menatap

"Maaf nona, apa yang di belakang itu pacarmu?" tinggal menunggu waktu sampai penyamarannya terbongkar habis. Lucy memiringkan kepala heran, menganggap aneh pria yang sejak tadi seperti penguntit

"Saya tidak mengenalnya. Lagi pula…. Ada seseorang yang ku tunggu untuk berkencan"

Tuhan memberi penyelamatan di saat yang tepat! Meski Natsu tidak boleh senang dulu, karena dia harus menutup mukanya hingga Gray tiba. Lima belas menit berlalu, dan pegal linu mulai menyerang di sekujur saraf tangan. _Jangan bilang, mereka berdua sengaja merencanakan kencan berkelompok!_ Mendadak pikiran polos Natsu diserang oleh hal negatif, kelemahannya adalah paling benci menunggu. Apa lagi Lisanna berkata begini, 'jangan sampai terlambat'. Di akhir justru si pembuat janji yang mengaret.

"Aneh, kenapa Gray lama, ya? Biasanya dia tepat waktu" siapapun pasti jengkel dipaksa menanti. Lebih-lebih untuk janji yang sangat penting bagi salah satu pihak. Lucy melihat jam tangannya sambil menghela nafas panjang, tak terasa setengah jam berlalu

" _Kau benar! Sejak kapan pula Lisanna membudayakan kebiasaan terlambat? Dia rajin, selalu masuk pagi dan mengumpulkan PR sebelum ditagih guru!"_

"A-apa mungkin dia hanya mempermainkanku? Gray, kan, termasuk anggota geng Fairy Tail"

" _Jika benar begitu aku pasti menghajarnya besok!_ "

"Tapi mustahil juga. Gray saja menyelamatkanku dari Lyon dan kawan-kawan, mana mungkin dia berbalik menyerang. Kami pun cukup dekat beberapa waktu terakhir"

" _Bagus Lucy, kau mesti optimis_. _Tunggulah sebentar lagi_ "

 _30 menit kemudian…. Pukul 10.01_

Satu jam…. Benar-benar di luar toleransi seorang Natsu Dragneel. Berbeda dengan Lucy yang masih duduk manis di bangkunya, memandang lalu-lalang orang lewat kaca jendela. Baiklah, daripada diberi harapan palsu lebih baik memikirkan rencana lain. Ia tengah memikirkan, cara mengagetkan teman barunya bertabur sedikit kejutan. Mungkinkah dengan membuka tutup menu dan berteriak? Bisa-bisa pak satpam menyeretnya keluar sebelum berhasil.

 _Tap… Tap… Tap…._

"Permisi, bolehkah saya duduk di sini? Di-di sana anginnya terlalu kencang" walaupun dalam hati Lucy menolah mentah-mentah, akibat tidak enak dia pun mempersilahkan tempat kosong di sebrang

"Entah kenapa aku curiga, apa kamu Na …."

"BAKIKUKKK! KEJUTAN WEEKEND SPESIAL UNTUK LUCY HEARTFILIA SEORANG!" belum sempat mengambil penutup menu-nya. Ia tersentak kaget duluan, gara-gara disuguhi teriakan cempreng khas Natsu. Ternyata dugaan tersebut benar seratus persen, sedangkan sang pelaku sekadar tersenyum lebar

"Dasar bodoh! Kau nyaris membuat telingaku tuli tau" awalnya Lucy berniat marah, tetapi digantikan tawa renyah yang melenyapkan keinginan semula. Suasana hening sejenak, Natsu memainkan jari-jemari gelisah mencari topik yang enak dibicarakan

"Sedang menunggu Gray, ya? Si-siapa sangka, lokasi kencan kita sama"

"Seperti kebetulan yang disengaja. Aku pikir Gray tidak akan datang, sekarang jam setengah sebelas, dan dia tak kunjung mengabariku lewat SMS" jelas Lucy kecewa berat, ingin menangis pun sampai ditahan Natsu menepuk sebelah bahunya singkat, ia mengerti perasaan wanita itu, yang menaruh banyak harapan namun sebatas kepalsuan belaka

"Awas saja, jika bertemu dengannya aku pasti menghajar dia. Mentang-mentang tampan seenak jidat mempermainkan orang lain"

"Tidak perlu Natsu…. Gray pasti memiliki alasannya tersendiri, kenapa ia mengingkari janji hari ini"

"Yosh! Daripada berdiam diri di café, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan? Aku tidak mau mengecewakan ibu, kasihan beliau padahal menunggu kabar baik dari anaknya. Ideku bagus, bukan?" tangan kanan Natsu terulur bebas ke udara, hendak meraih lengan Lucy yang menggantung bimbang

"Uhm! Nanti ibu dan ayah kecewa, jika aku langsung pulang tanpa kabar apa pun"

Kembali, sengatan sinar matahari menyambut mereka berdua hangat, yang baru saja keluar berbalut semangat membara. Natsu mengajaknya pergi, ke _game center_ di pusat kota Magnolia. Kepadatan pengunjung meningkat pesat, mengingat sekarang hari Minggu di awal bulan Agustus. Mencoba berbagai permainan tanpa mempedulikan waktu, terutama ketika menginjak papan berpanah di area DDR. Tentu menyenangkan, sesaat ingatan mengenai Gray dan Lisanna lenyap seketika.

"Hey! Mau bermain itu?" jari Natsu menunjuk mesin berisi ratusan boneka, dengan capit pengangkut raksasa di atas langit-langitnya. Lucy berjalan mendekat, memperhatikan seksama benda yang ia anggap asing tersebut

"Kamu tau cara memainkannya?"

"Serahkan padaku! Mau boneka yang mana?"

"Yang manapun boleh. Aku pasti menerimanya" jauh dari lubuk hati terdalam, Lucy sumringah bukan kepalang. Hadiah pertama dari teman pasti begitu spesial, ia bisa bercerita sehingga nanti ibu dan ayah merasa senang

Tombol berserta tuas penggeraknya Natsu mainkan perlahan, menunggu kesempatan yang tepat dan HAP! Menangkap dua boneka berukuran kecil untuk dibawa pulang, meskipun dia hanya ingin satu. Iris karamel Lucy bersinar berluap kegembiraan, menerima _teddy bear_ berwarna pink yang amat menggemaskan baginya. Mereka pun memutuskan pulang ke rumah, menilik langit mulai berubah warna melukiskan oranye terang.

"Boneka yang satu lagi untukmu juga" kata Natsu menyodorkan temannya si beruang pink. Namun Lucy tolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan, 'kita harus memiliki masing-masing satu'. Bagi pola pikir seorang lelaki pernyataan itu tak dapat diterima, tetapi…. Apa salahnya mengabaikan logika dan urat malu?

"Biar kuberikan tanda pengenal, oke? Natsu dan Lucy terdengar cocok, seperti nama kita berdua!"

"E-eh, kenapa harus nama kita? Masih ada banyak di dunia! Misalnya Lady, John, Ai, Kobato atau jika tidak suka, kau bisa mencari di google"

"Karena mirip dengan warna rambut kita berdua. Aku mempunyai boneka Natsu, dan kamu boneka Lucy. Bagaimana, terdengar lucu bukan?"

"Baiklah. Lagi pula pilihanmu tidak buruk"

Sesampainya di rumah, Natsu menerawang Lucy kedua di bawah sinar lampu putih. Mengggulingkan badan ke sana kemari melepas bosan yang mendera. Jika diperhatikan imut juga, pantas wanita terutama anak kecil tergila-gila dengan mainan bernama boneka. Mendadak ibu masuk ke dalam kamar, tanpa mengetuk pintu maupun berkata permisi, seakan memberi kejutan ulang tahun pada putranya yang sudah dewasa.

"Apa yang kamu lihat, hnnn….?" goda sang ibu diselingi tawa kecil, membuat kedua pipi Natsu bersipu merah akibat malu. Ia bersiap membela diri sendiri, naas beliau keburu melancarkan serangan maut dua kali berturut-turut

"Ternyata anak ibu punya sisi feminim. Apa Lisanna yang memberikannya untukmu, supaya mirip pasangan?"

"Hari ini aku tidak kencan dengan Lisanna, dia menghilang tak meninggalkan jejak. SMS beribu-ribu kali pun diabaikan total, menjengkelkan sekali…." ceritanya mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Memainkan tangan beruang Lucy yang lembut dipenuhi bulu nan tebal, secerah matahari dan rambut pirang berikat ponytail itu

"Lalu bersama siapa, wanita ponytail kesayanganmu?"

"Ya…. Kami kebetulan bertemu di café. Jadi, sekalian jalan-jalan daripada pulang dan menganggur di rumah"

"Bersemangatlah dan rebut hatinya, oke? Ibu mendoakanmu supaya kalian cepat pacaran!"

 _BLAMM!_

Merebut hati siapa yang ibu maksud, Lucy atau Lisanna? Natsu pribadi hanya menganggap gadis ponytail sebagai teman baik, kalau merasa cocok… Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk bersahabat? Sekarang status korban maupun pelaku tidak lagi penting, ia lebih memilih mengabaikan semua itu dan membuka diri kepada masyarakat luas. Masuk ke geng Fairy Tail pun terpaksa jika bukan karena masalah…. Ah, tolong lupakan.

 _Sementara Lucy…._

 _CKLEK!_

 _BLAMMM!_

"Aku pulang, ayah, ibu" sapa Lucy menatap intens bingkai foto di depannya, yang telah berpulang ke rumah Bapa tujuh tahun lalu. Ia memperlihatkan boneka Natsu kepada mereka, membentuk senyum simpul di ujung bibir lalu kembali bercerita

"Gray tidak datang, padahal aku menunggunya selama berjam-jam. Tetapi kalian jangan sedih, Natsu menemaniku menghabiskan hari. Kami jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan, bermain DDR dan tangkap boneka. Lihat, dia memberikan ini khusus untukku, termasuk kejutan sewaktu di café"

"Meskipun ingkar janji, Gray bukanlah orang jahat karena dia itu pahlawanku. Ayah, ibu, doakan aku terus, ya, di surga sana? Sebentar lagi paman akan melangsungkan pernikahan dan dipercepat, syukurlah Tuhan memberikan rejeki berlimpah kepada beliau. Ketika bulan September tiba, kalian bisa menyaksikannya, peristiwa sakral ini"

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Sepertinya tidak, mungkin kau salah terka :v Lucy berjuang dengan Natsu kok demi pujaan hati masing-masing, hahaha. Thx udah review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Keesokan harinya …._

Sepatu kets putih melangkahkan kaki riang, diikuti siulan si salam sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Suasana hatinya cukup baik, dia bersiap meminta pertanggungjawaban Lisanna di kelas nanti. Meski terasa kurang penting, karena kekosongan di hari Minggu telah terisi, oleh canda tawa Lucy yang terngiang manis dalam ingatan. Sesampai di depan gerbang, kebetulan sesosok wanita _silver_ tertangkap lewat sepasang _onyx_ , benar-benar kebetulan!

"Yo, Lis. Apa kamu melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Natsu sekadar basa-basi, daripada langsung menginterogasi dan membuatnya terkena serangan jantung dadakan

"Sesuatu? Eh, apa ya?" tampang polos Lisanna menyebabkan Natsu luluh lantak. Niat menyelidiki pun sekejap menguap dari daftar keinginan. Tangan besarnya mengacak gemas surai sebahu itu, mengajak masuk bersama-sama dan memohon, 'tolong lupakan pertanyaan barusan!'

 _Biarlah sesekali mengalah_ , batin Natsu mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_. Masih mengukir seulas senyum membuat Lisanna terheran-heran. Sejak kapan lelaki datar ini suka sekali tebar pesona? Tanpa si polos sadari, perhatian beberapa siswi tertarik pada tampang rupawan tersebut, termasuk Lucy yang baru saja tiba di pintu kaca. Dia memang ganteng, tetapi cenderung ke imut ….? Kenapa tampak berbeda dari kesehariannya?

"Ah, aku tau! Ada remah roti yang menempel di bibirmu" ucap Lucy terang-terangan, menimbulkan kericuhan sesaat akibat tawa tertahan di sana-sini. Natsu melongo di tempat, membiarkan ibu jarinya membersihkan sisa noda itu sampai bersih

"O-oh, terima kasih! Aku kaget kamu menyadarinya" _dasar bodoh_! Gumam sekumpulan cewek terkejut, menyadari kepolosan sang pemuda yang boleh disebut kelewat batas. Padahal jelas-jelas modus terselubung!

"Habisnya semua melihat terus. Sebagai temanmu, kan, aku bisa merasa malu hehehe …."

Suasana pun hening sejenak, segenap penghuni sekolah meratapi dua sejoli yang sama-sama tidak peka. Mendengar cerita Lisanna, Gray pun berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. Jika itu Natsu maka bukanlah perihal mengherankan, tetapi Lucy? Apa dia serius hanya menganggap 'calonnya' teman baik? Tetapi menilik kencan kemarin, mereka membuahkan banyak kemajuan. Diam-diam penguntit surai _silver_ ini mengikuti, serta memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya.

Percaya atau tidak, semua itu telah dirancang sedemikian rupa.

"Lucy, dengar-dengar paman akan melangsungkan pernikahan bulan September. Aku turut bahagia, ya, untuk keluarga kalian!"

"Kebetulan juga ibu menikah bulan September. Tanggal berapa?" jujur, Natsu agak kaget mendapati ucapan selamat Lisanna. Memangnya bisa begitu? Seakan yang mereka lakukan selalu sehati dan serupa. Gray yang sedari tadi bungkam pun, mulai fokus mendengarkan percakapan

"Dua September. Kalau jamnya aku belum tau"

"E-eh?! A-aku bingung bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi" komentarnya gelagapan, bahkan lidah terlalu kelu untuk menanyakan hal-hal lain. Sampai kecanggungan di antara mereka Gray pecahkan sekali hantam

"Tandanya kalian berdua jodoh. Cepatlah berpacaran, jangan lupa pajak jadiannya, oke?" ejekan yang mengundang rasa penasaran Natsu. Entah kenapa Gray terlihat serius, walau di akhir kalimat menyelipkan sedikit candaan

"Hahaha …. Tuhan memang banyak kejutan! Yosh, ayo berharap yang terbaik demi keluarga masing-masing! Dan aku masih ada urusan dengan Gray, kalian berdua mengobrol saja"

Isyarat berbicara empat mata, huh? Mereka berhenti di daun pintu, Natsu tak kunjung memulai pembicaraan meskipun dia ingin. Dua menit terbuang sia-sia, Gray mulai bosan dan berniat pergi, kalau mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata guna mencegat.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ragu harus menanyakannya atau tidak. Kenapa kamu ingkar janji kemarin? Lucy hampir menangis karenamu" sepasang netra _dark blue_ itu terbelalak kaget. Menangkap perkataan Natsu yang mengsuratkan perhatian terhadap nona pirang

"Ku pikir kamu melupakannya. Ke-kemarin aku sibuk, sehingga tidak bisa …."

 _BUAKKKK!_

Tinju dadakan itu tepat mengenai wajah Gray, melampiaskan seluruh kekesalan Natsu dalam serangan tersebut. Saksi mata di sekitar pun enggan melaporkan, mengingat mereka berdua adalah anggota geng Fairy Tail yang terkenal sangar. Pertengkaran berakhir, ketika seorang lelaki berkaca mata datang guna melerai. Tindakan heroiknya justru dipandang sebelah mata, emosi si salam tetap berkobar melihat seringai pemuda Fullbuster terukir jelas di bibir.

"Jangan tertawa bodoh! Kau kira lucu apa melihat Lucy menangis?! Cowok perkasa apanya, kamu tidak lebih dari playboy yang suka mempermainkan cewek!" bentakan Natsu membuka lebar-lebar indera pendengarannya. Tidak salah lagi, barusan ia menyebut nama gadis ponytail!

"Gray, apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap Lucy?!"

"Hey Natsu, untuk apa kau mengundang orang asing ikut campur?" perkelahian yang tiba-tiba berkesan absurd. Dengan bodohnya dia mengidikkan bahu, lagi pula sejak kapan mereka punya teman berkaca mata persegi?

"Aku Jellal, yang biasa kalian ledek cowok hentai!"

"Ternyata kamu. Kami pikir ketua OSIS, habisnya kalian mirip" Gray dan Natsu menyerukan bersamaan, sedangkan Jellal pasrah 'termakan umpan' . Orang macam apa yang melupakan temannya, padahal setiap hari bertemu bahkan bertegur sapa

"Berhentilah mengalihkan topik! Gray kau mengapakan Lucy sampai dia menangis?!"

 _Krik … krik … krik …._

"L-lho, jelas-jelas Natsu berkata, 'kau kira lucu apa melihat Lucy menangis?'" bungkam massal yang menyebabkan Jellal bertambah bingung. Rasanya seperti orang bodoh di hadapan mereka berdua, padahal sudah jelas bahwa tadi itu bertanya

"Sebatas perandaian semata. Mana mungkin aku membuat Lucy menangis" siku empat melekat di pelipisnya yang bercucuran keringat. Jawaban lugu Gray dikombinasikan anggukan pelan Natsu, ia benar-benar terperosok dalam lubang

"Kalian bersekongkol mempermainkanku ya?! Apapun pembelaanmu, ketahuan berbohong rasakanlah ganjarannya cepat atau lambat"

"Bukankah kau hanya menyukai cewek dua dimensi? Tidak jadi menikah dengan komik?"

"Lucy berbeda dari tokoh komik! Dan hentikan lelucon konyolmu, tidak lucu. Ancaman itu berlaku juga untuk Natsu. Aku tidak segan-segan jika salah satu dari kalian melukainya, mengerti?"

Sifat Jellal berubah 180 derajat saat dia marah besar! Gray menepuk pundak Natsu perlahan, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat ia terperengah, 'berhati-hatilah, kau mempunyai saingan'. Tetapi siapa? Jangan bilang Gray pula menaruh perasaan terhadap Lisanna! Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bersama, jadi tidak aneh jika sembunyi-sembunyi saling menyukai. Kalau Jellal sungguh terlihat jelas mencintai Lucy.

" _Aku tidak akan memberikan Lisanna padamu meski kita bersahabat_!"

Tinggal hitungan hari sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai. Saat festival nanti, Natsu berjanji pasti mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tentu dia juga berharap, supaya cinta Lucy tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 _2 September X791 …._

Hari yang sama-sama membahagiakan bagi Lucy dan Natsu. Ibu nampak cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih, sementara paman terlihat tampan memakai setelan jas hitam legam bersematkan bunga mawar. Ketika acara makan berlangsung, tanpa sengaja karamel familiar itu terekam oleh retinanya, yang sejak tadi fokus melahap sepotong kue keju dan pencuci mulut lainnya. Kalau tidak salah Lucy Heartfilia? Hanya dia yang berkuncir ponytail.

"Ano … apakah kamu …." garis horizontalnya berubah, membentuk kurva yang menyiratkan kaget bukan kepalang. Natsu mengira berhalusinasi karena kurang tidur, siapa sangka wanita itu memang Lucy sendiri!

"K-kau, bagaimana bisa? Ini pesta pernikahan paman/ibuku!"

"Aha … ahahaha ….! Kita mengucapkannya bersamaan. Pamanmu menikah dengan siapa?"

"Jelaskan menikah dengan ibumu! Natsu, mulai besok kita bertiga akan tinggal satu atap. Kami berdua mohon bantuannya" sekarang Jellal yang muncul! Terlebih, apa maksud dari balasan sebelumnya? Jadi, ibu menikahi paman Lucy?!

"Mungkin kamu belum tau. Aku dan Jellal kakak-beradik, meski tidak kandung sih"

"Benarkah?"

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

Nazila Sakichi : Thx atas pujiannya, entah kenapa aku bangga banget mendengar itu hahaha. Ya memang disengaja kok, jadi meskipun update lama bisa baca ceritanya sekaligus. Kalau update satu per satu mah berapa minggu juga udah beres. Thx udah review!

Fic of Delusion : Ya memang sebenarnya sengaja direncanain kok, hehehe. Thx ya udah review.


	5. Chapter 5

"Memangnya lucu apa bercanda sekarang? Mau percaya atau tidak, kenyataan terpampang jelas di matamu" penjelasan singkat, padat, jelas yang membuat Natsu terperengah. Lucy mengangguk pelan tanda setuju, ia tak dapat berkutik di hadapan iris karamelnya

"Ba-baiklah! Aku tau Jellal tidak mungkin berbohong. Berarti …."

"Aku sadar kalian saling mencintai. Jadi Natsu, kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu sekarang juga. Jika tidak akan sangat sulit untuk ke depannya"

"Berarti kita bisa bersama setiap hari. Yosh! Mulai sekarang Lucy ku anggap sebagai adik. Meski berat hati mengatakannya, aku mengakui Jellal adalah kakakku. Jangan sedih, kacamata hentai" empat siku melekat di pelipis Jellal. Kena kacang habis-habisan dan diberi julukan baru, dasar salam sialan!

"Makan malam, menonton televisi, memasak di dapur, aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu! Ide yang bagus, nanti kita mencoba permen apel dan beberapa permainan, lalu menonton kembang api!"

"Tentu, aku menantikannya!"

Dan percakapan mereka diakhiri dengan tawa kebahagiaan, kecuali Jellal yang merasa diabaikan total, oleh kedua orang bodoh di samping kanan dan depannya. _Biar tau menyesal saja di akhir_! Batin si kacamata hentai beranjak pergi, meninggalkan sepasang muda-mudi di bagian meja makan berserta obrolan absurd. Ia menyandarkan punggung malas di tembok, sampai seorang pria raven menganggu keheningan sesaat.

"Ditinggalkan Lucy karena ulah Natsu, hnnn ….?" godanya menaikkan satu alis usil, walau digubris habis-habisan oleh yang bersangkutan. Kenapa dia harus ketularan bodoh si salam? Mereka tidak benar-benar serius bukan?

"Sebutlah begitu. Padahal aku sudah memperingati Natsu, tetapi malah dikacangi! Dia justru terlihat sangat senang, ketika diberitau akan tinggal seatap dengan Lucy. Pikirannya polos sekali"

"Hahaha …. kau seperti tidak tau bagaimana watak Natsu! Kamu sendiri kapan menembak Erza? Kalau keburu diambil cowok lain baru tau menyesal" senjata makan tuan?! Jellal termenung mendengar ucapannya, lagi pula masalah Lucy tak kalah penting

"Cepat katakan padanya, sebelum terlambat Gray"

"Saat festival nanti aku pasti memberitau Lucy. Ingat, setelah pacaran jangan lupa pajak jadian! Sampai jumpa di lain waktu" mata duitan sejati memang si raven ini …. mereka berpisah dan pesta selesai, kebanyakan orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing

Selama perjalanan pulang, suasana dalam mobil diriuhkan dengan suara Natsu dan Lucy yang saling bersahutan. Jellal sendiri akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak diam, fokus membaca komik entah didapatkan darimana, meski langsung dihentikan karena kepala mendadak diserang pening. Mereka benar-benar berisik! Apa tidak bisa berhenti lima menit saja? Bahkan jika diperbolehkan sampai tiba di rumah, kemudian ketiduran akibat terlalu lelah.

"Hentikan pembicaraan kalian! Aku kesulitan fokus membaca moe moe kyun!" hening seketika, tiga kata terakhir yang Jellal ucapkan menarik perhatian Natsu, dan mulut nistanya sekejap ia tutup menggunakan salah satu tangan

"Moe moe kyun? Ternyata maksudnya judul komikmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang pedofil dan mesum kelas kakap, hahaha …."

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku ... a-aku ….!"

"Satu kosong, usahamu sudah bagus kok. Aku menghargai jerih payahmu, kakak" _siapapun_ , _tolong hilangkan panggilan dan julukan itu_ , batinnya kurang ikhlas menjadi pemimpin di antara mereka bertiga, sementara Lucy cekikan menyaksikan keakraban Jellal dan Natsu

"Akhirnya kalian akur juga. Aku turut senang"

"Jelas kan! Hidupmu pasti menyenangkan memiliki adik sepertiku, rumah tidak pernah sepi atau kehilangan canda tawa. Jadi, setelah pulang ayo berkumpul di ruang tamu!"

Kenapa sekolah harus diliburkan sih?! Jellal tepar dengan telinga memerah di atas sofa, hebatnya lagi Natsu belum kehabisan tenaga, lalu penuh sukarela Lucy menunjukkan sebuah kamar, yang terletak di sebelah bilik sang kakak. Entah dia mesti bahagia, menangis haru atau bersedih di pojokan. Siapa sangka calon istri paman mereka ibu si salam?! Terlebih kedua orang itu punya perasaan terpendam, ya …. meski belum ketahuan seratus persen.

"Kamu lemas sekali. Makanya jangan banyak komik terus di kamar, liburan musim panas nanti ayo berenang di pantai. Kakak bawa semangka ya!"

"Hoi jangan seenak jidat memutuskan! Lagi pula, siapa yang bilang aku ingin menjadi kakakmu?! Tapi terserahlah, pergi ke kamar dan tidur sana!" bisa dibilang Jellal pasarah, kalau Tuhan maunya begini harus bagaimana?

"Selama Lucy bahagia ku pikir bukan masalah"

Terlalu malas Jellal pun tertidur di sofa, tenaga untuk berjalan pun terkuras habis, gara-gara terlibat dalam keributan yang mereka berdua buat. Lampu ruang tamu dimatikan, dan seseorang datang sambil membawa sehelai selimut cokelat. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, hari yang sangat melelahkan mengingat penghuni di rumahnya bertambah. Sebelum tidur saja ia masih sempat, mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada masa-masa tenang yang sekarang digantikan keramaian.

" _Padahal aku tidak ingin ketahuan membaca komik shoujo_. _Kapan-kapan akan kucari kardus bekas di gudang belakang_ "

Karena Jellal tau betul, Natsu paling suka mengacak-acak barang orang ….

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Matahari bersinar cerah menembus kaca jendela. Jellal terbangun dari tidur lelap, sadar jika pandangannya mendadak gelap tanpa alasan jelas. Sementara penghuni rumah dibuai alam mimpi, dia sibuk berlari kesana-kemari mengelilingi ruang tamu, sampai pucuk kepalanya menghantam tembok keras. Selimut cokelat terbang bebas di udara, menutupi sepetak lantai membuat ia terheran-heran. Mungkin milik Natsu ….

 _TOK … TOK … TOK …._

 _CKLEK!_

Benar saja, anak itu tidur hanya di atas ranjang berbalut sprei, tanpa selimut yang memang disediakan khusus untuknya. Jellal boleh sebal dengan Natsu, tapi tetap saja kasihan jika dibiarkan macam anak telantar. Ia berniat menyelimuti balik, sampai tangan kanan si salam melayang bebas ke udara mengenai pipi lelaki malang itu telak. Hanya bekas merah dan rasa sakit yang tersisa, dan keinginannya bersikukuh menarik perasaan tersebut.

"Lucy, aku masih ingin sosisnya …."

"Sampai terbawa ke mimpi segala. Dasar tidak peka! Lucy pun samanya sepertimu, kalian berdua memang bodoh"

Merasa sayang saja jika kesempatan yang disia-siakan. Tak lama Jellal turun, Natsu mengikuti dari belakang sambil menguap malas. Paman dan ibu masih tidur di kamar, mereka sarapan bertiga di meja makan melahap sepotong roti dan segelas susu hangat. Tentu menyenangkan baginya juga Lucy, sedangkan kacamata hentai sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan lampau. Lalu setelah itu …. menganggur di depan televisi berlayar hitam legam.

"Membosankan…. meski sekarang liburan musim panas, aku tidak mempunyai rencana apa-apa" gerutu Natsu membalik-balikan badan malas. Membuat Jellal yang mendadak kedapatan ide segera bertindak, daripada mubazir?

"Pergilah ke taman katak bersama Lucy nanti malam. Pasti menyenangkan" ucapnya menyodorkan dua buah tiket kepada Natsu, yang ia terima cuma-cuma tanpa berpikir panjang. Sayang kalau rejeki ditolak, jarang-jarang Jellal memberi gratisan

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Hoi Lucy, kau tertarik? Jika tidak aku akan mengajak Lisanna saja" _l-lho, mana boleh begitu_?! Jellal berniat mencegat, untungnya kepala pirang sang adik mengangguk tanda setuju. Syukurlah kali ini dibayar sepadan!

"Aku sudah tidak sabar! Banyak makanan enak kan?"

"Iya, iya. Pikirkan juga nilai dan kelas tambahanmu, mulainya minggu depan bukan?"

"Jangan membuatku teringat hal-hal buruk, Jellal. Memanggilmu kakak tidak enak, lagi pula kurang cocok dengan tampang hentai"

"Siapa yang kau katai hentai? Ya terserahlah, setidaknya orang itu bukan Erza. Sekarang apa maumu Natsu?" giliran Jellal balik bertanya, membuat otak api tersebut berputar lebih keras dibanding seharusnya

"Ayo ajak Gray dan Lisanna ke pantai Minggu besok! Sebelum kelas tambahanmu dimulai"

"Ide bagus. Biar aku yang menelpon Lisanna, sedangkan kamu menghubungi Gray. Hitung-hitung untuk modus" lho, sejak kapan pikiran polosnya tercemari oleh hal-hal semacam itu? Jellal sendiri baru tau, ternyata Natsu tidak sesuci yang ia kira

Terserah mereka, walau Jellal tau betul cepat atau lambat pasti diakhiri penyesalan. Dan dia hanya ingin, malam segera datang menggantikan siang yang dihujani keributan.

 _Malam harinya …._

Kedua kalinya Lucy dan Natsu pergi bersama. Pertama ketika mereka diberi harapan palsu, anti mubazir waktu yang tersisa pun dimanfaatkan untuk menghabiskan waktu ke pusat kota. Jellal melambaikan tangan singkat sewaktu jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat, berserta secercah harapan guna menyadarkan muda-mudi bodoh ini. Langkah kaki riang salam ditunjukkan lewat sepatu kets yang biasa dikenakannya, sementara wanita ponytail berjalan tenang di samping kanan.

"Silahkan masuk dan nikmatilah waktu Anda"

Meski Natsu hanya tertarik pada stand makanan di pinggir jalan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling, lalu mencoba berbagai pencuci mulut yang menggoda. Sekotak takoyaki berukuran mini ia habiskan dalam lima lahapan besar, perut pun dielus sayang sambil bergumam 'kenyang'. Lucy duduk santai di pinggir air mancur, entah melihat apa sampai serius begitu. Padahal ikan di sana masih hidup dan merupakan jenis hias ….

"Daripada menganggur tidak jelas, mau berfoto di sana?" tanya Natsu menunjuk seorang fotografer dan para modelnya, yakni pasangan muda mengenakan topi berbentuk katak pula

"Uhm, tentu! Setelah itu ayo pulang"

Lucy pikir topi kataknya lucu, sayang tidak bisa dibawa pulang. Sang fotografer memberi aba-aba pada mereka untuk bergandengan, yang Natsu turuti tanpa pikir panjang selain berisyarat, 'ayo lakukan!'. Sayang perasaan tak dapat dibohongi, walau sekilas ia menyadari satu hal terpenting.

"Kenapa berhenti berjalan? Ayo pulang, katanya ingin membuat Jellal iri, kamu kedinginan?" Lucy tidak meminta apapun, Natsu langsung menyematkan jaket merah tuanya menutupi tubuh ringkih itu

"Tunggu apalagi, atau kakimu sakit dan minta digendong?"

"Dasar bodoh, sekarang musim panas tau …."

Kira-kira, apa namanya perasaan itu?

Bersambung ...

Balasan review :

Hrsstja : Oke thx ya udah review, pasti dilanjut kok sampe tamat.

Fic of Delusion : Jangan lupakan Jellal, dia juga terlibat hahaha. Thx ya udah review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesampai di rumah, Natsu yang memiliki sisa tenaga bersemangat memperlihatkan selembar foto pada Jellal, menghalangi pandangannya terhadap bacaan di depan mata. Dia merasakan kesal dan senang sekaligus, benar-benar serasi mirip orang pacaran, berpegangan tangan pula. Lucy justru lebih banyak diam, membiarkan si salam menceritakan seluruh petualangan hebat mereka, mengenai pencarian stand makanan di pinggir jalan.

"Kau sebut itu hebat dengan bangganya? Jangan buat aku tertawa, dasar bodoh!" seru Jellal menepuk pelan bahu Natsu, menggunakan jilid komik yang langsung direbut oleh tangan-tangan nakal tersebut

"Padahal setiap hari kerjaanmu membaca komik bernama Mai Mai Kut atau apalah. Seharusnya kau ikut kelas tambahan bersamaku, tetapi rangkingmu malah tiga terbaik di kelas. Katakan, kamu memakai dukun atau sejenisnya?"

"Hentikan mencubit pipiku! Aku tidak mempercayai kekuatan gaib. Mungkin karena kita berbeda" alasan yang bahkan anak TK ketahui absurd. Natsu melipat dahi mendengar jawaban aneh Jellal, dia sampai berjuang keras mencerna empat kata di kalimat terakhir

"Berbeda darimana? Kita sama-sama lelaki, satu kelas, sering bersama atau mungkin … kamu tidak punya burung?! Biar kucek, tidak lama kok"

"Di-di sini ada Lucy! Kalau ketahuan aku yang harus menanggung malu!"

"Kita lakukan diam-diam, seperti maling menyusup ke jendela!" Jellal menghindari jari-jemari Natsu yang ditekuk nakal. Saat ada kesempatan berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu entah kemana. Pokoknya menghindar dulu

"Sayang sekali, kapan-kapan kuajak mandi bareng, deh! Oh iya Lucy, sekarang kamu mau melakukan apa? Bermain play station terdengar seru atau menonton film lama?"

"Maaf aku ingin ke toilet sebentar"

Tanpa rasa curiga Natsu mengangguk patuh, sambil menunggu Lucy mempersiapkan dua joy stick dan sebuah CD game. Ia berlari menghampiri Jellal yang kehabisan nafas, memasok udara hingga kaki bersimpuh lemas menghadap pintu kamar mandi. Ya, sejak kecil kaca mata hentai itu mempunyai fisik lemah, makanya sering bolos pelajaran olahraga dikarenakan berujung muntah-muntah, paling parah bercampur darah sampai masuk rumah sakit.

"Uhuk … uhuk … kenapa Lucy … kau juga … tidak percaya … aku … punya … burung?!" mendadak Jellal sensitif bak wanita diserang PMS. Mendengarnya wajah Lucy merah padam, bahkan melebihi lobster di lestoran mahal

"Ja-jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan! Kakak terlihat pucat, kuantar ke kamar ya?"

"Aku bisa sendiri. Tanyakanlah, semua terlihat jelas dari ekspresi bingungmu. Foto itu bukan serta-merta tanda persahabatan kalian bukan?"

"Saat memegang tangannya aku merasakan sesuatu yang beda. Hatiku terasa hangat … maaf jika kurang jelas, terlalu sulit diungkapkan" cerita Lucy meremas ujung rok, melampiaskan segala perasaan lewat tindakan tersebut

"Kau jatuh cinta, hanya itu yang dapat kusimpulkan. Sekarang mau bagaimana terserahmu"

"Tapi aku menyukai Gray! Dia pahlawanku ketika geng Fairy Tail berulah, sedangkan Natsu … bagiku sebatas teman baik, tempat berbagi canda tawa dan melakukan berbagai aktivitas"

"Banyak orang salah membedakan kagum dan suka. Aku rasa kamu termasuk salah satunya. Renungkan baik-baik, pikirkan dengan hati, mengerti?"

"Festival musim panas dimulai hari Jumat kan?"

"Memang, lalu kenapa? Aku akan pergi ke sana bersama Erza"

"Kalau begini jadinya, lebih baik aku ungkapkan lebih cepat kepada Gray! Kata orang-orang … jika menyatakan perasaan di bawah kembang api, kemungkinan diterima meningkat sepuluh persen!"

"Kusarankan jangan. Habiskan saja waktu bersama Natsu. Kalau nekat bersiaplah sakit hati" Lucy tau kakaknya menyembunyikan rahasia, antara dia dan Gray yang begitu misterius

"Baiklah, kali ini aku mendengarkanmu. Beristirahatlah di kamar"

"Dari dulu kau selalu menurut, Lucy"

Di ruang tamu Natsu menunggunya, dengan semangkuk keripik kentang dan sebuah joy stick yang menganggur di sisi kiri. Sekejap Lucy melupakan kegundahan itu, bergabung memainkan game balap mobil kesukaan mereka. Debaran jantung dua kali lipat. Keringat dingin bercucur di pelipis. Semua lenyap dalam sekali ronde yang dimenangkan si salam. Benar, asalkan bisa terus bersama mencintai atau tidak bukanlah perkara penting.

"Bahumu lebar ya … hangat …" pucuk pirangnya disandarkan ke samping. Menahan pergerakan Natsu yang asyik menggerakkan joy stick ke berbagai arah. Dia tidak keberatan, justru bahagia melebihi siapapun di dunia

"Mirip kakak-adik sungguhan! Aku menyayangimu, Lucy"

"Uhm! Aku paling mengetahuinya dibanding kak Jellal, ayah maupun ibu" seulas _grins_ menyapu kedua pipi Lucy dengan merah muda. Natsu mengelus lembut helaian surai pirang, mengabaikan ronde kedua yang berlangsung setengah jalan

"Eh … aku kalah! Kali ini kau beruntung, ronde ketiga Natsu Dragneel-lah pemenangnya, hahahaha!"

"Lihat saja dulu. Jangan terlalu cepat senang"

Pada hari itu Lucy menyadari, bahwa dirinya egois dengan menginginkan, senyum tersebut menjadi milik dia seorang.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Suara batuk Jellal menginterupsi sarapan khidmat Lucy dan Natsu. Mereka bergegas menghampiri, meninggalkan sepiring roti panggang tersisa seperempat-nya. Setelah diukur derajat memakai termometer, 38 celcius disertai pilek berat. Ternyata ini yang dinamakan flu musim panas, tapi agak aneh karena kemarin dia baik-baik saja. Rumah dititipkan pada mereka bertiga, paman Heartfilia bersama tante Dragneel tengah bulan madu di Eropa.

"Kasihan sekali kamu … tenanglah. Kencanmu dan Erza dilaksanakan hari Jumat, dalam tiga hari kujamin sembuh" ucap Natsu memainkan termometer bosan, sementara Jellal terdiam dengan kompres air hangat di jidat

"Ayo memasak bubur di dapur! Natsu kau bertugas memotong sayur" perintahnya mengambil _start_ duluan. Kini mereka berlari seperti anak kecil bermain kejar-kejaran. Kepala Jellal mendadak pening membayangkan wujud beras berair itu

"Mungkin aku akan mati dalam hitungan detik"

Penuh semangat Natsu memotong sawi putih dan sayur asin, sementara Lucy sibuk mengaduk beras satu jam penuh. Sesekali ia berbuat iseng, mengambil daun bawang di kulkas lalu meletakkan di atas kepala seperti antena. Mereka tertawa lepas, suara kebahagaiaan yang membawa warna kuning cerah di sekitar dapur. Jellal tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, dia paham betul bagaimana jatuh cinta menyulap kegiatan biasa menjadi istimewa.

"Ehem! Sayang, kamu sedang memasak apa?" sandiwara suami-istri yang Natsu ciptakan tiba-tiba. Lucy menyambut baik, melakukan improvisasi macam drama Korea tontonan setia ibu rumah tangga

"Bubur untuk kak Jellal yang sakit. Kenapa sayang, kamu cemburu?"

"Kata siapa? Aku tau kamu menganggapku paling berharga di seluruh … dunia"

"Lihat sudah jadi bubur! Kita bisa menyiapkannya selagi …" tanpa sengaja wajah mereka bertemu di satu titik, saling merasakan deru nafas masing-masing yang memburu hebat. Lucy memalingkan muka disusul Natsu. Mereka terdiam menuju kamar Jellal

"Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang. Aku ketinggalan berapa babak, hnn …?"

"Kau pikir kami sedang berakting apa? Oh biar aku yang suapi duluan!" sendok alumunium diarahkan ke mulut Jellal, namun belum sempat dibuka Natsu sembarangan memasukannya hingga ia berteriak

"Pa-panas! Kau mau membunuhku ya?"

"Natsu lupa meniupnya. Sekarang giliranku" satu suapan yang mendarat mulus ke dalam mulut. Ala ibu menyuapi bocah berumur lima tahun, sendok digerakkan bak pesawat terbang bebeas di udara

"Buka lebar-lebar dan katakan, aaaa …" entah memberontak atau apa, bubur tersebut jadi tercecer di ruas bibirnya. Jellal habis kesabaran untuk memaafkan. Natsu justru tertawa keras melihat si kaca mata _hentai_ menderita

"Hahaha … biar kufoto sebagai kenang-kenangan"

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU DAN BERSIHKAN KAMAR MANDI SANA!" sakit sekalipun teriakan Jellal tetap membahana di sekeliling rumah. Natsu berlari riang. Lucy melangkah kalem bahkan mesam-mesem tidak jelas

Kehabisan tenaga ia terkulai lesu di atas ranjang. Natsu asyik menyikat lantai sambil bersiul. Entah kenapa kegiatan bersih-bersih yang dibencinya terasa menyenangkan, jika dilakukan bersama Lucy bukan sendirian. Mereka mencipratkan air yang tersisa di ember, terkadang berlari kesana-kemari menghindari serangan lawan. Bersyukurlah untuk seukuran ekonomi menengah ukuran kamar mandi lumayan luas.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Natsu menyemburkan air setengah ember. Hari itu panas, anggaplah sebagai ganti pergi ke kolam renang di pusat kota

"Awas di belakangmu!"

 _BYUUR!_

"Refleksmu boleh juga. Berhenti sebentar, ada busa di pipimu" jemari lentiknya menyeka pelan. Meski hanya berlangsung satu menit kurang. Jantung Lucy sukses dibuat dag-dig-dig tidak karuan. Untung Natsu terlalu bodoh untuk sadar

"Mau bermain gelembung sabun? Tidak perlu beli, aku tau cara membuatnya"

"Selesaikan dulu bersih-bersihnya. Nanti kak Jellal marah besar lalu terbatuk-batuk. Dia tidak akan sembuh jika begitu terus" peringat Lucy menekan iseng hidung Natsu. Sesaat ia bisa mencium harum stroberi yang diumbar rambut pirang itu

"Yosh! Ayo selesaikan dalam waktu singkat"

 _SWINGGG …!_

 _DUAKKK!_

"Aawww … maaf kakiku terpeleset" kira-kira beginilah gambaran posisi mereka, Natsu menindih Lucy yang mati kutu. Tak sedikitpun jarak memaut mereka, benar-benar bersentuhan secara langsung. Kontak fisik kedua setelah kemarin tangan dilibatkan

"A … ah i-itu … be-berat ya! Ahahaha … maaf, maaf, aku melamun tadi"

Suasana canggung menyelimuti sampai acara mereka selesai. Dengan tatapan kosong Natsu dan Lucy memandang langit biru. Meniupkan gelembung sabun lesu hingga menyisakan percikan semata. Si bodoh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, hanya karena kecelakaan kecil atmosfer mendadak berat, misterius sekali bukan?! Dia memang kurang peka, tentu bagi wanita peristiwa tersebut merupakan 'cambuk' tersendiri.

"Hoi Lucy. Lihatlah aku bisa membuat gelembung yang besar!" sekuat tenaga Natsu meniupnya. Lingkaran sabun itu melayang di udara dan menghilang dalam sekali letus

"Kau benar … sangat besar! Ajari aku bagaimana caranya"

"Cukup tiup kuat-kuat dan lepaskan dengan bebas. Asalkan itu Lucy pasti bisa!"

"Menurutmu kemana gelembung yang meletus pergi?" mendengarnya Natsu memiringkan kepala sejenak. Berpikir apa jawaban tertepat guna memuaskan rasa penasaran Lucy. Tapi sia-sia, dia kebingungan sampai menggaruk kepala

"Pertanyaanmu sulit. Laxus-sensei sekalipun harus berjuang keras demi mendapatkan jawabannya"

"Mudah saja, berbaur dengan udara. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa rasa suka secepat itu hilang digantikan cinta, seperti gelembung sabun yang barusan kau tiup"

"Karena … perasaan manusia mudah berubah! Awalnya sebatas teman, berkembang menjadi sahabat bahkan sepasang kekasih atau melanjutkan ke pernikahan. Hubungan itu hebat ya. Kita yang berbeda satu sama lain bisa disatukan dengan ikatan tersebut"

"Benar. Terlebih aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu. Terlepas dari geng Fairy Tail atau bukan, semua itu hanya cerita kelam di masa lalu"

"Awalnya aku menyesal memutuskan berteman denganmu, tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kita dipersatukan dalam atap yang sama malah …"

Nafas Lucy terlalu sesak, untuk menghirup udara di samping Natsu yang menikmati mainannya. Ia meremas dada kiri kuat, sama seperti meniupkan gelembung terbesar di dunia.

" _Sakit … rasanya menyakitkan …_ "

 _Hari Jumat festival musim panas …_

Selama Jellal pergi berkencan, ia menyampaikan beberapa pesan terutama kepada Natsu. Tidak jauh dari, jangan membuat keribuatan atau tetangga sebelah marah, dilarang memainkan bahan makanan di dapur dan lain-lain. Padahal tinggal bersantai lalu percayakan rumah pada mereka, sesulit itukah? Ya … kalau Lucy bisa dipercaya, tetapi anak nakal itu … ah sudahlah! Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat, pengangguran menyertai sepasang muda-mudi yang mati bosan.

"Gawat! Aku hampir lupa mengabari Lisanna" terburu-buru dia mengetik pesan singkat, bercecer _typo_ yang membuat Lucy tertawa kecil di belakang punggungnya

"Kebiasaan kita sama ya! Walau sudah diingatkan kak Jellal, aku baru memberi kabar pada Gray"

"Enaknya melakukan apa ya? Aku ingin cepat-cepat hari Minggu! Bagaimana kalau dipersiapkan dari sekarang? Besok kita beli semangka di pasar" usulan yang Lucy anggukan. Mereka memutuskan berkumpul lagi di kamar Natsu

"Kaca mata renang, sunblock, sabun, shampoo, baju ganti …" gumamnya menyebut satu per satu barang yang dibawa. Ketinggalan satu saja maka acara mereka akan hancur berantakan. Lucy ingin tampil cantik di hadapan Gray

"Wanita memang repot ya! Tasmu terlihat besar"

"Eh Natsu? Tempat janjiannya diubah?" sesaat ia tersentak kaget. Mendapati sesosok pemuda salam bersandar di daun pintu

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kamarmu lebih rapi! Mau mendengarkan cerita seram?"

"Permainan uji nyali? Boleh! Matikanlah lampu di seluruh ruangan, supaya suasana horrornya semakin terasa. Oh, jangan lupa bawa lilin juga pemantik!"

Berlebihan memang, seakan ingin memanggil hantu atau bermain ouija. Natsu memulai pertama kali, dia bercerita mengenai seekor monster dan gadis kecil di hutan belantara. Di depan pintu raksasa mereka bertemu, wajah yang menyeramkan disertai suara mengintimidasi, sepasang tangan besar siap menerkamnya bulat-bulat. Tidak seram, justru karena kepayahan meniru bunyi Lucy menahan tawa di kerongkongan.

 _KRESEK … KRESEK …_

 _WHUSSHHH!_

 _Meong … meong …_

"Hantu itu berjalan dalam langkah senyap, semakin mendekat … mendekat dan mendekat …" amat menghayatinya Natsu merangkak maju hingga Lucy terpojok. Lilin tidak lagi membawa ketenangan. Angin yang mengetuk jendela menambah suasana mencengkam

"Tangannya terangkat ke atas. Gadis kecil telat mengelak dan …"

"Be-berhenti Natsu. Aku menyerah!"

 _HUG!_

"Monster berkata, 'berhati-hatilah, di sini berbahaya untuk gadis kecil sepertimu. Kuantar pulang, oke?'" masih melanjutkan ceritanya, Natsu memeluk Lucy yang memejamkan mata erat, ketakutan. Tawa renyah si salam memeriahkan sesaat. Lampu kembali menyala. Sumbu lilin ditiup perlahan

"Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu, aku ubah karena kamu terlihat takut. Sudahlah, daripada meringkuk begitu lebih baik kita bermain game, lalu menagih oleh-oleh pada Jellal!"

Terdera lamunan, Lucy membayangkan Natsu adalah monster baik hati, sedangkan dia si gadis kecil yang tersesat di hutan belantara. Entah bagaimana kelanjutannya, mungkin berteman baik seperti mereka, atau saling jatuh cinta mirip kisah Beauty and The Beast? _Oh ayolah, kamu memikirkan apa sih dasar bodoh! Kalian tak lebih dari kakak-adik, sahabat_! Gumamnya beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Ada seseorang yang menunggu di sana …

"Jalanmu lambat. Bersemangatlah jangan lesu!"

"Salah siapa mengagetkanku hingga kehabisan tenaga? Malam selanjutnya giliranku bercerita seram!"

"Jika bisa membuatku bergidik, akan kukabulkan satu permintaanmu, tertarik?" taruhan yang Lucy sepakati tanpa pikir panjang. Berhasil atau tidak, Natsu pasti mengalah dan memberikan satu kesempatan. Sekarang dia berpikir ingin minta apa

"Sekali seumur hidup, lho! Jangan sampai menyesal"

"Berkali-kali membuatmu menuruti keinginanku bukanlah hal sulit"

Jadilah mereka bermain play station, menunggu jam demi jam berlalu sampai jarum menunjuk angka sebelas. Jellal belum pulang, mengabari salah satunya pun tidak dilakukan. Lucy tertidur pulas di atas sofa, setia menggengam play station yang sengaja Natsu lepaskan perlahan-lahan. Bergaya _bridle style_ menggendong tuan putri Heartfilia menuju kamar. Malam itu menyenangkan, walau agak sepi tanpa kaca mata hentai.

"Mimpi indah, Lucy"

 _CUP!_

Kecupan singkat yang mengakhiri Jumat kala festival musim panas berlangsung.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

 _Krinngg … kriinggg … kringgg …_

 _CKLEK!_

"Uhmm … ini di mana? Seingatku kemarin tertidur di sofa, berarti … ah sial, aku kalah taruhan!" mereka membuat yang lainnya untuk meramaikan suasana. Lucy sendiri kurang peduli, bangun-bangun menyambar hand phone di atas laci

 _From : Gray_

 _Tentu. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, ayo kita jadikan musim panas terbaik sepanjang masa. Omong-omong ada yang ingin kukatakan, aku dan Juvia jadian kemarin, di festival musim panas. Kau boleh minta pajak jika mau, tapi jangan mahal-mahal!_

"Jellal tidak ikut ke pantai besok. Suhu badannya naik lagi gara-gara pulang kemalaman. Hey Lucy, kau … kenapa?"

Ucapan Natsu terhenti di ujung lidah, melihat Lucy bermandikan air mata menuruni dagu. Menggunakan tangan kosong ia usap perlahan, agar tak meninggalkan sedikitpun sisa yang tambah melukai hatinya. Penyebab semua itu tak lain berasal dari Gray, mengabarkan sendiri bahwa si raven pacaran dengan Juvia, kelas tetangga. Perjuangannya berhenti di titik ini, tidak ada dekat-mendekat atau memukul iseng, semua berakhir dalam sekejap.

"Gray itu … merusak kesenangan orang saja! Berhentilah menangis, masa muda tidak melulu tentang cinta, masih banyak cowok yang lebih baik! Pacar boleh dicari kuliah nanti. Sahabat tetap tak tergantikan seumur hidup"

"Kau benar, Natsu. Maaf, aku memang lemah dan selalu menyusahkanmu"

"Menurutku tidak! Lucy, kau adalah wanita terkuat setelah ibuku. Meski dijahati, diperas oleh geng Fairy Tail kamu berusaha tegar. Itulah yang terpenting, sebanyak apapun jatuh harus bisa bangkit kembali!"

"Kata-katamu mirip motivator di televisi saja. Ayo sarapan, perutku lapar. Nanti kita suapi kak Jellal lagi, tapi ingat ditiup dulu ya buburnya"

"Lidahnya saja yang terlalu lemah. Bubur kemarin hangat kok"

Hari ini baru hidangan pembuka. Besok merupakan eksekusi sebenarnya.

Pukul sembilan pagi mereka berkumpul di rumah Natsu. Menempuh perjalanan satu jam dengan waktu istirahat lima menit di pom bensin. Ucapan selamat berdatangan secara serentak, termasuk Lucy yang mati-matian menahan sesak di dada. Namun tetap, di antara mereka berempat si salam paling bersemangat, menagih pajak jadian saja mesti berteriak seakan menang tiket lotre.

Hanya demi menyenangkan hati. Natsu ingin menyaksikannya tertawa, seperti biasa …

"Akhirnya kita tiba di pantai! Hoi Gray, aku tantang kau lomba renang di laut, yang kalah harus traktir"

"Boleh. Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah menantangku"

"Mereka bersemangat sekali. Lucy tidak bergabung? Aku tau kau paling suka berenang terlebih di laut, bahkan pernah menjuarai lomba tingkat nasional!"

"Hahaha … tidak hebat kok. Saat Lisanna memberitau Natsu kalau kamu dan Bickslow pacaran, bagaimana reaksinya?" kedua belah pihak sama-sama terpukul. Dia berlebihan menyembunyikan perasaan sedih, pura-pura tertawa, menikmati air laut, tapi jauh dari itu …

"Dia berkata, 'selamat ya! Aku menunggu traktiranmu di kedai ramen atau sushi. Mie soba juga boleh'. Selalu saja memikirkan makanan"

"Lisanna pasti tidak sadar, Natsu menyukaimu diam-diam"

"Dibanding menyukaiku, Natsu berpuluh kali lipat mencintaimu. Apa Lucy tau? Ia menahan karena enggan melihatmu sedih. Hanya setetes pun berharga di matanya. Kau menangis maka hati itu ikut meringis perih"

"Tersenyum dan hampiri dia. Buatlah banyak kenangan bersama"

Selain menurutinya Lucy bingung mesti berbuat apa. Sesuai perencanaan di halaman belakang sekolah, mereka membangun istana pasir memakai ember, lalu dibentuk dan dihias dengan aneka kerang. Bermain bola voli juga, setelah dibentuk dua kelompok berlomba mengumpulkan skor terbanyak, walau dikalahkan Gray-Lisanna, sekadar tawa kegembiraan yang dihempaskan pada udara bebas, di bawah teriak matahari sebagai saksi bisu.

Hari berangsur sore. Lucy mencegat langkah Natsu yang berjalan santai di pinggir laut.

"Soal permintaan itu aku sudah memikirkannya. Kita bermain kejar-kejaran, oke?" _sederhana sekali_ , padahal Natsu membayangkan yang aneh-aneh semacam digendong ke rumah, berenang mengelilingi samudera, dan lain-lain

"Larimu cepat. Kau mantan anggota atletik?!" seru Natsu mengejar Lucy yang tertawa dibarengi mentari senja. Sinar oranye menerpa hangat mereka, sepasang muda-mudi penuh antusias

"Dulu aku pernah cerita, yang benar anggota klub renang! Kau belum kehabisan tenaga kan?"

"Mana mungkin! Natsu Dragneel selalu ceria dan bersemangat"

Lisannya hendak mengganti dua kata itu, menjadi sebuah hampa dan bimbang. Natsu berhenti mengejar Lucy yang terus berlari, dengan kepala diisi memori mereka selama berbulan-bulan menjalin pertemanan. Ingin dia berbohong, lari dari kenyataan bahwa semua itu salah, seluruh perasaan itu tidak benar! Bukan Lisanna melainkan wanita ponytail. Ikat rambut yang justru menyebabkannya menitihkan, setitik embun di pelupuk mata.

Penyesalan. Angin tertawa. Pasir menjadi jejak kebodohannya.

"Ma-maaf aku pulang duluan! Pergilah bersama Lisanna dan Gray" secepat kilat Natsu berbenah. Memberhentikan bus yang menarik penumpang di sekitar area pantai. Tak terpikiran orang lain kecuali Jellal. Dia sudah memperingati, memberitau jauh-jauh hari sebelum mereka peka

"Lho Natsu? Anak itu mendadak aneh …"

 _Tap … tap … tap …_

 _Hosh … hosh …_

 _CKLEK!_

 _BLAMMMM!_

"Kemana Lisanna, Gray dan Lucy? Aku kira kau pulang bersama mereka" tanya Jellal fokus membaca komik di ruang tamu. Natsu yang habis kesabaran mengguncang kasar bahu temannya itu, sambil mengigit bibir kesal beralirkan darah segar

"Kenapa … kenapa aku sangat bodoh?! Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu. Sewaktu kau kencan dengan Erza, tanganku memeluknya erat, sangat erat … seakan mengisyaratkan, 'jangan pergi', 'tetaplah bersama', 'berhentilah menangis'. A-aku …"

"ANDAI AKU MENYADARINYA. KAMI TIDAK AKAN TERLUKA AKIBAT CINTA BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN! Kami pasti bahagia … kami bisa … melakukan lebih dari sekadar berteman"

"Kau bisa mengulang waktu? Aku boleh pacaran dengan Lucy meski kami seatap sekarang?"

"Jika manusia mempunyai kekuatan tersebut, maka tidak ada yang bernama penyesalan di dunia. Kau sendiri bilang menganggapnya adik, sudah jelas kan mustahil?"

"Biarlah. Aku mampu membahagiakannya"

Kisah yang berakhir tragis.

Tamat

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Sayang keburu nyesel hahaha. Hmmm enggak tuh! Rintangannya mereka gak sadar perasaan masing-masing. Thx udah review, semoga suka dengan endingnya.

Hrsstja : Sip dah, maaf kalo kelamaan lanjut hahaha. Thx udah review.


End file.
